


Inside Him

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Possession, M/M, Possession, Underage Sex, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: Cartman finds himself stuck inside Kenny's body. Stan takes advantage of the situation.A ficlet.





	Inside Him

"Kenny never told me that he's packing enormous meat in his pants," Cartman said.

"Why would he?" Stan replied.

"I'm his friend."

"I'm your friend and you never told me you have a tic-tac dick."

"Fuck you."

"I know. Now get on with it."

Just this morning, Cartman fooled around a gypsy that cursed him to be his foe for a day. See in the eyes of your enemy, yadda yadda. The problem is, everyone hated Cartman. The spell backfired and it gave him the choice to pick the body he'll be in. Kenny was the unlucky lad to contain the fatass' spirit.

For a single day, Cartman was Kenny. In a single day, Stan managed to sway Cartman to fuck him in the ass.

With his dick lubed and ready, Cartman thrust deep into Stan's asshole. It was warm inside and squished Kenny's dick in all sorts of direction.

"Oh my God!" Cartman screamed with ecstasy. Good thing he has Kenny's dick and the cute face to moan as loud as he can.


End file.
